Prisonniers
by sohaya
Summary: One shot! Suite à une attaque surprise Harry et Drago se retrouvent enfermés. Le temps passe et les choses semblent être mal parties pour eux deux… Slash HP DM


* * *

Bonjour à tous me revoilà avec un petit One shot sur Drago/Harry et oui j'ai délaissé Hermione/Sev pour ce fabuleux couple 

J'espère qu'il vous plaira car c'est ma première histoire mettant en scène ces deux persos.

Donc comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K.Rowling !

Juste une dernière chose merci à Lindowel qui m'a refilé le virus du slash HP/DM et surtout qui m'a aider quant à la correction de la fic ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?

**Résumés** : Suite à une attaque surprise Harry et Drago se retrouvent enfermés. Le temps passe et les choses semblent être mal parties pour eux deux…

* * *

- Tu ne t'avoues jamais vaincu hein Malefoy ? 

Harry était adossé au mur. Le visage sale et tendu, il enleva ses lunettes le temps d'essuyer ses yeux fatigués. Tout espoir l'avait déserté et le simple fait de voir Drago luttant désespérément pour sortir de leur prison, l'épuisait.

Drago se retourna vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Et toi Potter tu préfères rester dans ton coin à espérer un miracle ?

- Un miracle serait plus probable que notre évasion, répondit-il amèrement.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux poisseux puis desserra sa cravate qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement.

Diable qu'il faisait chaud dans cette cellule.

Drago lui tourna de nouveau le dos en jurant et prit sa baguette. Pour la énième fois il lança un sort qui échoua comme les précédents. Il jeta le morceau de bois fou de rage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'avoue vaincu.

Harry continuait à le regarder, un sourire aigre aux lèvres. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-ils pas vu la lumière du jour, se contentant de la faible lueur de leur baguette ? Et surtout depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas ingurgité le moindre aliment ? Il en avait presque oublié la saveur d'un simple morceau de chocolat.

Il soupira faiblement.

Le temps avançait sans se soucier de leur état.

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, se dit Drago à haute voix pour se donner du courage.

Il reprit sa baguette et palpa les murs qui les encerclaient de toute leur froideur.

- De quelle vie tu parles ? Tu ne vois pas que nous ne sommes que des corps à demi en vie ? Nous ne ressemblons plus à rien et tout le monde dehors a déjà dû faire le deuil de notre perte.

- Ta gueule ! Clama Drago.

Mais Harry n'avait pas envi de se taire. Il voulait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, tout ce qu'il avait accumulé. Le désespoir avait petit à petit remplacé sa confiance de se sortir vivant de cet endroit. La folie s'était emparée de lui.

- Nous ne serons bientôt plus que des vieux souvenirs. Admet-le Malefoy, nous ne serons bientôt plus que des noms gravés sur une pierre qui s'effritera avec le temps comme nos corps en ce moment même.

N'y tenant plus Drago s'approcha de Harry et le prit par le col. Il plaqua son visage contre le sien et serra les dents.

- Tu la fermes Potter !

Harry, le regard vague et une expression ironique sur le visage, continua sa déchéance.

- Et les gens parleront alors de deux jeunes sorciers morts emprisonnés, on se souviendra à peine de nos noms. Tu te souviens des ses deux cadavres retrouvés il y a quelques année ? Ah oui ce n'étaient pas des élèves ? Je crois même qu'un des deux étaient vaguement célèbre…

Drago lâcha le Gryffondor qui s'affaissa contre le mur et l'assena d'une bonne paire de gifle.

- Ressaisis-toi Potter ! Nous ne sommes pas encore mort ? Tu m'entends ? Nous ne sommes pas encore mort ! Hurla Drago.

- Justement si Malefoy, nous sommes morts !

La main tremblante de rage Drago pointa sa baguette sur Harry et le menaça.

- Encore une seule parole de ce genre Potter et tu rejoindras les enfers plus tôt que prévu.

Harry loucha sur la baguette sans réellement prendra conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Il finit par hausser légèrement les épaules.

- Tu devrais te reposer, tu te fatigues depuis tout à l'heure. Si tu veux vraiment sortir d'ici il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Hésitant un instant, Drago finit par baisser sa baguette. Calmé de voir son pire ennemi retrouver un peu de lucidité.

- Il se laissa choir à côté du Gryffondor tout en essuyant son front perlé de sueur. Ils étaient tous les deux en chemise blanche et pantalon noir, l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard. A peine une heure enfermée qu'ils avaient déjà retiré leur robe de sorciers.

Drago dénoua sa cravate et enleva les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise.

La chaleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable.

Une odeur de moisissure mélangée de sueur régnait dans le caveau.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux puis Harry engagea la conversation.

- C'est amusant hein Malefoy ? Nous avons passé sept longues années à nous éviter et voilà que, soudainement, nous nous retrouvons cloîtrés ici tout les deux. Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais passer mes derniers instants, seul avec toi…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est amusant Potter, répliqua le Serpentard agacé.

- Non tu as raison, il n'y a rien d'amusant à cela.

Ils se renfermèrent chacun dans leur silence. Que pouvaient-ils se dire ?

La faim tirailla leurs entrailles mais ils ne s'en plaignirent pas par fierté. La douleur due au manque de nourriture annihila toute leur fonction vitale. Pour échapper à ce supplice, Harry réengagea la discussion.

- Malefoy ? souffla-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Tiré de ses pensées, Drago demanda avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix

- Quoi ?

- Merci, dit simplement le jeune sorcier.

Drago regarda le survivant bizarrement.

- A propos de quoi ?

Si tu n'avais pas été là je sens que je me serais déjà jeté un sort pour en finir plus vite. Alors merci de m'avoir fait reprendre mes esprits.

- Je crois que tes esprits ne sont pas encore totalement clairs, Potter, pour me remercier.

Drago massa longuement sa nuque courbaturée. Tout son corps semblait gagné par la douleur. La faim et la fatigue n'arrangeaient en rien son triste état.

Harry, quant à lui, était toujours adossé au mur de pierre. La tête en arrière. Lui non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il réfléchissait. Que faisait Hermione et Ron ? Etaient-ils à leur recherche ou avaient-ils abandonné ? La pensée de ses meilleurs amis lui noua l'estomac. Ses yeux commencèrent piquer. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux. Non ! Il ne devait surtout pas pleurer, pas devant Malefoy.

Il soupira et fouilla dans sa mémoire à un sujet de conversation

Drago finit par se coucher sur le dos en se servant de sa robe de sorcier comme oreiller. Les yeux ouverts, il fixait un point invisible en écoutant le souffle rauque de son compagnon de cellule.

- Malefoy, tu crois que ça aurait pu se passer autrement entre nous ? reprit Harry décidé à échapper à sa solitude.

Drago était de plus en plus surpris. Les discussions entre lui et Potter ne ressemblaient plus à une échange d'insulte comme à l'accoutume. Peut-être était-ce les circonstances qui voulaient ça. Après tout à quoi cela servait de s'insulter alors qu'ils étaient dans le même pétrin ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Si je t'avais serré la main, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ensuite ?

- Tu peux me dire à quoi ça va nous servir ? On ne peut pas changer le passé.

- Eh bien moi ça m'arrive d'y penser.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il releva légèrement la tête pour observer quelques instant la masse noire qui se tenait en face de lui.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu regrettes ton erreur Potter ? Ironisa le blondinet.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que dans n'importe quelle circonstance tu restes fidèle à toi-même Malefoy.

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de certain…

- Tu as raison… Eh dire qu'on me surnomme le survivant… quelle ironie tu ne trouves pas ?

Drago sourit légèrement. Quelle ironie, en effet

- Puisque nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques pas de la mort il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Malefoy…

- Tu deviens sentimental maintenant Potter ?

- …J'ai toujours été jaloux de toi…

Drago eut comme un hoquet de surprise, avait-il bien entendu ? Potter, jaloux de lui ? Il se moquait de lui. Alors qu'il avait tout ? Adulé, admiré, des amis sur qui compter… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui envier ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir gardé un certain sens de l'humour.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Si tu le dis…

- Tu as une forte personnalité et tu gardes toujours la tête froide dans n'importe quelle situation. Je t'admire pour ça.

- Tu me fais une déclaration Potter ?

- Peut-être bien, plaisanta-t-il

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau à eux.

La chaleur était oppressante. Leurs vêtements collés et ils empestaient la sueur.

La faim leur donnait des nausées. Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il respirait faiblement. Les paupières lourdes, il s'empêchait de dormir de peur de ne jamais se réveiller. Il prit sa baguette qui émit une faible lueur.

Il pouvait voir les yeux de Malefoy briller. Il était allongé, une main sur son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

- Malefoy, tu crois sincèrement qu'ils nous restent la moindre chance de sortir indemne de cet abîme ?

Drago se releva péniblement. Tous ses membres étaient engourdis et il se fit violence pour bouger.

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Tout compte fait si je dois mourir ici, je suis content de partager mon tombeau avec toi…

- Potter, il t'arrive d'utiliser des phrases sans insinuation douteuse ?

- … Parce qu'avant de mourir je me suis rendu compte d'une chose que j'espérais au fond de moi.

- Tu peux t'expliquer ?

- Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu veux le montrer et j'ai toujours pensé que quelqu'un de bien se cachait au fond de toi.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Voilà que tu recommences à délirer.

- Le problème c'est que personne ne t'a donné la moindre chance pour faire tes preuves.

- Putain Potter, tu peux pas la fermer quelques minutes ?

- Malefoy, sincèrement, elle te plait ta vie ? Tu aimes le personnage que tu es devenu ?

Le Serpentard baissa la tête. Non il détestait ça, il était devenu ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, le fils du mangemort bien propre sur lui et arrogant comme son père. Il s'était emprisonné dans ce rôle pour plaire et pour honorer la famille Malefoy.

Mais pourquoi il a fallu que se soit Potter qui s'en rende compte ?

Potter, ce nom lui donnait des frissons. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, il abhorrait Harry Potter. Depuis sa première année, il se faisait marcher sur les pieds par Potter. Harry aurait peut-être pu devenir son ami s'il n'avait pas refusé sa main, au lieu de ça il l'avait rejeté et rabaissé. Il se faisait humilier sans cesse par lui que se soit en cours ou au quidditch. Où qu'il aille il entendait parler de saint Potter et ses amis. Alors il prenait plaisir à martyriser les autres, à les rabaisser et par-dessus tout à les offenser. Il savait où ça faisait mal et cela lui permettait d'évacuer sa frustration accumulée durant toutes ses années. De nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Harry l'appeler.

- Malefoy ? Répéta Harry

- Quoi encore ? Tu vas me dire quoi cette fois ? Que tu m'aimes ?

- Tu crois qu'on peut recommencer depuis le début ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- On pourrait peut-être reprendre notre relation depuis le début.

- Mais de quelle relation tu parles ? Fais gaffe au vocabulaire que tu utilises Potter.

Harry toussa légèrement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Une douleur aigue prit possession de ses poumons. Sa salive avait un goût acide.

- Malefoy, je…. Je…

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Drago se dirigea vers lui et le secoua légèrement à l'épaule.

- Drago, murmura dans un souffle le survivant, moi je suis prêt à croire en toi et te laisser ta chance…

- Tu me fais peur Potter, depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Allez ! Ressaisis toi ! Bientôt on va se sortir de là et on s'insultera de nouveau comme avant !

- Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Il avait raison, désormais quelque chose venait de se produire entre eux. Une complicité s'était formée alors qu'il partageait cet enfer. Un lien les unissait qui ne pouvait se détruire.

Harry avait du mal à parler. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais n'y parvint pas.

- Dra… je…

- Sa tête retomba mollement sur le côté, Drago paniqua un moment. Il allongea le Gryffondor sur le dos.

- Potter ? Pott… Harry ! Réveille toi !

Il le secoua plus violemment mais Harry ne bougeait plus. Son corps gisait inconscient sur les dalles froides.

Drago commença à trembler. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la perte de Potter l'affecterait à ce point. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt mais pourquoi ?

- Il ouvrit la bouche de Harry et approcha son visage. Il ne sentit aucun souffle et la poitrine de Harry avait cessé de bouger. Drago prit peur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il respira profondément et colla sa bouche à celle du survivant. Ce contact physique ébranla quelque peu le Serpentard. Mais il essaya de faire abstraction aux sentiments qui l'assaillaient pour mener à bien sa tâche. Il oxygéna Harry et lui fit un massage cardiaque.

_Je t'en pris Harry me laisse pas seul ici !_ Supplia-t-il

Il lui refit le bouche à bouche.

_S'il te plait ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un croit en moi ! _

Il recolla son visage contre le sien mais Harry n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle.

_Calme-toi Drago, Calme-toi. _

Drago se leva et s'étira péniblement. Il sortit un vieux mouchoir et s'essuya le visage avec. Reprenant son souffle il se remit à genoux à côté de Harry et recommença la respiration artificielle. Il ne s'avoua pas vaincu malgré la chance de survie qui s'amenuisait. Il alla poser ses mains pour le massage cardiaque quand Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux en toussotant. Drago crut qu'il allait exploser de joie.

- On peut dire que tu m'as fait une frayeur Potter !

Harry sourit lentement. Il se redressa avec peine.

- Je crois bien que tu m'as sauvé la vie

- Qui j'allais embêter si tu n'étais plus là ?

- Merci Drago.

- C'est à moi de te remercier….. Harry.

Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Drago caressait sa peau. Il ferma les yeux.

Drago n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il repensait à ce qu'il venait de vivre et surtout, à son trouble lorsqu'il avait touché Harry. Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse ces sentiments. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry. Il ne fit que les effleurer au début, faisant monter le désir, avant de l'embrasser franchement, impatient. Surpris, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Mais au lieu de se dégager, il approfondit le baiser. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser entrer la langue du blond et goûter sa saveur.

Ils frissonnèrent en resserrant leur étreinte.

Drago passa sa main sur le torse de Harry qui se rallongea en l'entraînant.

Maintenant ils en étaient sûrs : rien ne serait plus pareil entre eux désormais.

-------

Une lumière jaillit de nulle part éclairant totalement l'espace confiné.

- Ils sont là ! Cria une voix qui se précipita vers eux, Harry… Oh mon dieu !

Ils étaient tous les deux couchés l'un prêt de l'autre. Harry pouvait à peine mouvoir son corps. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas entendu la respiration de son compagnon. Affaibli, il n'arrivait plus à exécuter le moindre signe.

- Ils sont vivants mais plus pour très longtemps ! Lança une autre voix.

Harry crut discerner Ron et Hermione mais ses yeux ne renvoyaient que des images floues. Il perçut plusieurs formes s'affairaient autour de lui. Il su qu'ils étaient sauvés. Il tourna la tête vers Drago un mince sourire au lèvre avant de sombrer dans le coma. Il n'avait plus besoin de lutter maintenant.

_FIN._

Alors ? Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous ne avez pensé svp !


End file.
